


Dan hates sports

by danrifics



Series: We were both young when I first saw you [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bullying Mentions, M/M, Some angst, Young Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrifics/pseuds/danrifics
Summary: Prequel to ‘This Moment’Dan really hates sports (or how Dan and Phil first meet)Prompt: sports





	Dan hates sports

**Author's Note:**

> a few people asked for some more of the young Dan and Phil from 'This Moment' and so this is a prequel fic of how they first met :)
> 
> Set 2 years before 'This Moment' Dan and Phil are 14 in this fic.

Dan hates gym class. He hates sports with a passion, he’d rather go to double maths than stand in the sports hall while people throw basketballs at him for no reason. 

The teacher decides to let the class play tennis. Dan can do tennis, apart from he can’t because he’s going to get paired with someone who hates him.

It’s worse than that… he gets paired with no one. He realises that actually might be a good thing, especially when the teacher informs him he can either play alone or sit at the sidelines and watch.

He sits at the sidelines.

He sits down next to a guy he doesn’t recognise. The boy has a black emo fringe and is still wearing his school uniform instead of his gym kit. Dan notices he has a broken arm. 

“That’s a good excuse to not play sports” Dan comments, gesturing to the cast on the boys arm.

“It is isn’t it?” The boy smiles.

Dan doesn’t understand the sudden feeling in his chest, where his heart feels like it skips a beat. There’s something about the boys smile that makes Dan… oh... shit. Dan looks at the boy for a moment, he feels like he’s getting lost in the blue eyes staring back at him.

“I’m Phil” Dan snaps out of his trance “I just moved here”

“I...Um.. Dan. I’m Dan” He stutters “I’ve lived here the whole 14 years that I've been alive”

Dan sits down on the bench that Phil is sat on, they sit in silence and watch the other students play tennis.

“It sucks that you don’t have a tennis partner” Phil points out, “I can’t believe the teacher just let you sit out”

“Trust me” Dan begins “I’d rather be sat here than join in”

Phil nods in acknowledgement and the pair drift back into silence.

The class ends and Dan and Phil go their separate ways with nothing but a nod to each other. Dan sees Phil around school. He’s always alone and always looking lost, Dan thinks he should go talk to him but Dan isn’t the best person for people to hang around with, he doesn’t have the best reputation around here. 

Dan decides he’ll talk to him next time they have Gym class.

*

Phil isn’t in Gym class. 

Dan has to play tennis with James. James spends the whole lesson hitting the tennis ball slightly too hard towards Dan.

*

Phil hasn’t been in school all week. Something about it makes Dan feel sad, he doesn’t even know why. He knows nothing about Phil, nothing but his name. 

Dan doesn’t want to admit it to himself, but he has a crush. He hates that he does, hates that everything, everyone says about him is true.

*

Dan sits alone in the changing rooms. He can feel the bruise forming on the side of his face. He wants to cry. He’s humiliated. James had grabbed him and pushed him against the coat peg, everyone had laughed while he was repeatedly hit in the face by the bully. 

He has to go to the sports hall, they’re playing basketball today. He hates sports.

“What happened?” A concerned Northern voice says. It’s Phil.

Dan doesn’t answer at first, he can’t even look towards the black haired boy. Phil sits next to him on the bench. Dan feels an arm around his shoulder. He tenses.

“You don’t have to tell me what happened” Phil mumbles “but i’m here if you need a friend”

Dan relaxes. He’s not sure why but he buries his head into Phil’s shoulder and he cries.

“Being friends with me sucks” Dan sobs “but if you wanna be friends with the puff then go for it”

“We can be puffs together” Phil laughs 

“You’re…” Dan hesitates

“Gay? Yeah” Phil admits “but keep that between us okay?”

Dan nods. 

“I hate sports” Phil says out of the blue. “Do you wanna sit here with me for an hour and talk?”

“Yes please”

  
  
  



End file.
